farmtogetherfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Basics
This page is still under construction Resources Most harvests will net you resources on top of money. These resources are stored and can be sold or processed to get a different one in specific buildings. Current Resources: Some resources like Fruits and Milk can be processed through specific buildings to get a different resource. Fruits can be turned into Jam at a Fruit Press which then can be sold at a Jam Stall for Medals. Cheese can be made with Milk at a Dairy or Cheese Factory which can be sold at a Cheese Stand for Medals. Time In farm Together, time advances even if you're not playing! Crops and other items will keep growing while you're away, and they'll be ready for harvest once you come back. Seasons Seasons change every 17 minutes. They limit what crops you may plant, and trees may give their resource when a specific season starts. On a new seasons, There's a small chance of having special weather effects. * Rain: Crops will be slowly watered while raining. * Drought: Water will run out three times faster. This can only happen during Summer * Snow: Crops won't get the watered speed benefit while snowing. This can only happen during Winter Quests Quests are tasks that when fulfilled will reward in form of Medals, Diamonds, and Experience without a time limit. To see the current active quests, Press (default key) L or press ESC -> Quest Log Once a quest is completed it will give out its reward and a new quest will be assigned. You can have up to 4 quests at a time by default. It is possible to get 3 more quests through the Marketing Agency. You can delete 1 quest every 24 hours. If an item is needed by a quest, it will be highlighted in the shop with a special quest icon in the top right . Controls The Farm The Shop Crops Trees Animals Animals give products from time to time, and require to be fed regularly. If they run out of food, progress will stop until they are fed again. Each animal gives out one of the following products or resources: You can create pens by placing tiles of the same animal together. This way, they share the food and can be fed quicker. Animals level up after a number of collections, slightly increasing the money you get from them. For more information about each individual animal or what animals can be placed together see the Animals page. Ponds Flowers Flowers have a fixed growth time, and both the earning and experience obtained when harvesting them will be much higher if you keep them properly watered. You can level up flowers by harvesting them, slightly increasing the money you get from them. The Harvest values seen in the shop is for a fully watered flower. For more information about each individual flower see the Flowers page. Buildings Vehicles Houses Jobs You can build special furniture in Houses that allow you to perform Jobs. When interacting with the furniture, you'll get a list of available jobs to perform. These jobs take a number of steps (3 to 5) to be completed, each one requiring a payment coins, diamonds and/or resources. Once finished, most jobs will net you tickets, that can be used to purchase decorations for the house or used to pay farmhands. Boost Meter Boost is gathered by completing tasks on other farms. E.g. Harvesting Crops, Fishing Etc. The higher your Player Level, the more Boost you can hold. Boost is counted in minutes and once the time is up, your Boost will run out. Boost can be seen with the Lightning Bolt under your Player Portrait. While your Boost is active, your Farm receives 2x XP, as well as 2x Resource Harvest. Permissions Farm Expansions Category:Game Basics